Ghostfreak
Appearance Ghostfreak's first (premature) form is a one-eyed ghost with black lines in which its eye can travel through. Ghostfreak can transform its mass into different shapes and sizes. Ghostfreak's fully developed form is truly more menacing than the Omnitrix form. He actually has a white head, although upside down, his tentacles, hidden underneath the first form are revealed. Spikes grew on his shoulders and through one half of his arms. In this form, Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr) now has claws instead of droopy hands. The skin he had in his Omnitrix form is presumably a safety feature incorporated by the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, both to safeguard this alien from exposure to sunlight and to lessen the frightful impact of its true hideous appearance. This is substantiated by the fact that Zs' Skayr willingly ripped it off, despite it being bright daylight at the time, in order to reveal his true appearance; the true nature of this skin, however, is never fully explained in the series. He also has a form where he is part of Kevin. Alien Force Zs'Skayr returned in Alien Force, but Ben absorbed him. Now he's back in the Omnitrix. Although Zs'Skayr took over again, Ben was able to control him. He hasn't been used since. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Appearance *Ultimate Sacrifice *Inspector Number 13 Albedo 10 Appearences *The New Albedo Part 2 Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Wrath of Vilgax to enter Vilgax's ship.He appears in A Trip To...Nothing to try to penetrate the forcefield.In Tampering With Time, he is used by Kenny to fight Eon.He is used by Good Albedo in Timeline Takeover. Ultimate Omnitrix Ben unlocks Ghostfreak and upgraded him and becomes Ultimate Ghostfreak. He can fire freeze beams and create purple energy bolts from his hand. He is now back in his sun-shield form. He now has green eye and the skin become white. ben 10 alien alliance mr waybig has hinted that ghostfreak might be used in ben 10 alien alliance Ben 12 In Ben 12, Ghostfreak looks exactly like his AF self. Appearances *Eye of the Storm Misty 10 Ghostfreak appears as a secondary alien in Misty 10, except with a whole new appearance. Ghostfreak's figure has been changed to a female fi.mbol placed on her belly. Noah 10 He looks the same as UA Ghostfreak, but with darker skin with a blueish tone. He also has an ultimate form. Ben 10: Alien Team Ghostfreak is revived, escaped from the Ultimatrix. He now puts a special lotion protecting him from light, though strong light can hurt him. He is also exetemely smart in the series, and is the main villain. Ultimate Alien In Ultimate Alien he appears in the episode The Ultimate Sacrifice. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Originally, Ben and Bryce's Ghostfreaks looked identical, aside from eye color, both had the 'Ultimate Alien' design. But after time Bryce's Ghostfreak "evolved" to match Zs'Skayr, then his claws turned black, his tentacles stripes became red and black, his eye shifted to red, his spine grew more pronounced, and his body took on a darker tone. Ben 10: Superverse Ghostfreak will appear in Ben 10: Supeverse season 1 sometime. "Ken Tennyson"-timeline The Alien Device In his original appearence he still had the plan about blotting out the sun and possessing Ken to control the Omntrix. The Alien Force Zs'Skayr is Ken's main villain. He has taken the title of Hight Ecto-Lord over the Ectonurites (the title his original self held) after escaping from the maximum-security prison he was held in. Instead of the Highbreeds invading earth, in this reality it was Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr and his minions. Zs'Skayr plotted to conquer the universe, and attacked earth first to assure Ken's demise. John Smith 10 Ghostfreak is first used by an Alternate Future John, living on a lava world. Appearances: *Time Heals (John Smith 10) (used by Alternate Future John) *Vendetta (John Smith 10) (first appearance by Present John) *Ultimate Evolution (used by Lucci) (goes Ultimate) *Lost Prey *The Visitor (John Smith 10) *Primus Again *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) *Consequences (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) (escapes) Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in OS but with reversed colors and spikes on his elbows. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Ghostfreak portrays the Ghost of Christmas Past. He shows Scrooge his past at his old school, his time being Mr. Fezziwig's apprentice, and when his love left him. Gallery Ghostfreak.gif Ghostfreak.jpg|Ghostfreak in Ultimate Omnitrix Me as ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in Noah 10 and Kyle 10. Misty 10 ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in Misty 10 PermanentRetirement-068.jpg ZsSkayrGhostfreak.jpg|Zs'Skayr Ghostfrea3k.png|Ghostfreak in the original series Jack_as_Ghostfreak.png|Jack as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak_in_Alien_Force.jpg|Ghostfreak in Alien Force Ben_10_Ghost_Freak_design_by_Devilpig.jpg Fantasmático.jpg GhostFreak2.png|Bryce's Ghostfreak B10UH DPTAGhostfreak.jpg|Den 10:Prototrix Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Flight aliens Category:Misty 10 aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ghost aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Weird Aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Dark Aliens Category:Aliens that can become intangible Category:Hero Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Invisible aliens Category:Scary aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category: Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:First Element Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10 Omnitrix Alien Hero Category:Kai 10 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Ultra Ben